villainsongfandomcom-20200215-history
Never Smile at a Crocodile
"Never Smile at a Crocodile" is a song from the 1953 Disney film Peter Pan and is the theme for Tick Tock the Crocodile. The song was originally written with lyrics, but they were removed from the final product in favor of an instrumental version, though the lyrics have been restored in many subsequent versions. The song was performed by the song's lyricist, the late Jack Lawrence. Lyrics |-| Original= Never smile at a crocodile No, you can't get friendly with a crocodile Don't be taken in by his welcome grin He's imagining how well you'd fit within his skin Never smile at a crocodile Never tip your hat and stop to talk a while Never run, walk away, say good-night, not good-day Clear the aisle and never smile at Mister Crocodile You may very well be well bred Lots of etiquette in your head But there's always some special case, I will place To forget etiquette For example, one positively must not wear a pleased expression on his countenance when confronted with that large lizard-like amphibious reptile who has long jaws, armored skin, and webbed feet and who is known as the crocodile. It has been discovered that one simply cannot cherish an amicable or trustworthy relationship with the aforementioned species. In addition, it is mandatory that one does not become irresistibly drawn into the erroneous belief that the lateral upward extension of his lips means that you are entirely welcome. It is much more reasonable to assume that he is contemplating how you would look in a lizard suit... HIS! Heh, heh Clear the aisle and never smile at Mister Crocodile! |-|Sing-Along= Never smile at a crocodile No, you can't get friendly with a crocodile Don't be taken in by his welcome grin He's imagining how well you'd fit within his skin Never smile at a crocodile Never tip your hat and stop to talk a while Never run, walk away, say good-night, not good-day Clear the aisle and never smile at Mister Crocodile You may very well be well bred Lots of etiquette in your head But there's always some special case, I will place To forget etiquette Never smile at a crocodile No, you can't get friendly with a crocodile Don't be taken in by his welcome grin He's imagining how well you'd fit within his skin Never smile at a crocodile Never tip your hat and stop to talk a while Never run, walk away, say good-night, not good-day Clear the aisle and never smile at Mister Crocodile You may very well be well bred Lots of etiquette in your head But there's always some special case, I will place To forget etiquette For instance: Never smile at a crocodile No, you can't get friendly with a crocodile Don't be taken in by his welcome grin He's imagining how well you'd fit within his skin Never smile at a crocodile Never tip your hat and stop to talk a while Don't be rude, never mock, throw a kiss, not a rock Clear the aisle and never smile at Mister Crocodile Other Appearances *The lyrical version of the song was included in the film's soundtrack. *The song was performed in Episode 114 of The Muppet Show, where it was sung by Mary Louise, Muppet frogs and a Muppet crocodile. *The song was featured on Disney Sing Along Songs: Under the Sea, sung by Mark Miller and Richard Pursell. *The song was featured in the Halloween Screams! firework show at Disney Parks, part of Mickey's Not-So-Scary Halloween Party. Gallery Images TickTock.jpg TickTock2.jpg TickTock3.jpg TickTock4.jpg TickTock5.jpg Videos Official Disney's Peter Pan (The Crocodile Song) .wmv|Instrumental Film Version Never Smile At A Crocodile (Bonus Track)|Jack Lawrence Never Smile at a Crocodile restored version|Mark Miller and Richard Pursell Muppets - Never smile at a crocodile|The Muppets Covers Never Smile At A Crocodile|The Sandpiper Singers Never Smile At A Crocodile-0|Kids United Never Smile at a Crocodile|Captain Bogg & Salty Never Smile At A Crocodile-1|Neva Eder Never Smile At A Crocodile (Vocal)|Joe York Never Smile at a Crocodile-0|Helen Goodwin Never Smile at a Crocodile-1|Kids Now Never Smile at a Crocodile-2|Fred Penner Never Smile at a Crocodile-3|Stewart Peters Never Smile At A Crocodile-2|Columbia River Players Category:Disney Songs Category:Point of View Songs Category:Sung by Hero/Neutral Category:Solos Category:Cartoon Songs Category:Movie Songs